семь
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Siete son los colores del arcoiris, los días de la semana y las maravillas antiguas. El siete debería ser algo positivo, pero para los equipos de Konoha con ese número, en realidad no es así. Regalo para Lau.


**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary:** _Siete son los colores del arcoiris, los días de la semana y las maravillas antiguas. El siete debería ser algo positivo, pero para los equipos de Konoha con ese número, en realidad no es así. _

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Laura. El título es 'siete' en ruso. Es mi idea creer que tanto Kakashi como Tsunade pertenecieron al 'team seven' de su generación, pero era necesario para propósitos del fic.**

* * *

_Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls? Heroes of tales unsung, untold._

_"The Beautiful Ones" - Poets of the Fall._

**семь**

A veces le parecía que los números en sí eran los que guardaban un significado indescifrable, pero ninguno, pensaba, como el número 7. Desde que podía recordar se habían asignado tres números a los grupos de gennin que se graduaban de la Academia Ninja: siete, ocho y diez.

Los equipos ocho solían ser afortunados, solían mantenerse completos durante bastantes años; los equipos diez solían tener etapas buenas y otras no tan buenas, como en este momento en que el equipo diez había perdido a un miembro de forma repentina, por llamarla de algún modo, aún así, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji podían considerar la muerte de Asuma, si bien como una desgracia, no como algo peor.

Los equipos siete eran los que llevaban detrás una historia impresionante y dura.

Había muchos elementos repartidos en grupos de siete, cualquiera supondría que esto demostraba armonía: siete eran los días de la semana, siete los colores del arco iris, siete los pecados y las virtudes capitales (según recordaba haber leído en textos antiguos), siete las maravillas creadas por el hombre según relatos que había escuchado contar, entre algunas otras.

A veces el efecto se brincaba un par de generaciones, a veces no, pero aún cuando lo hacía las consecuencias quedaban grabadas en la memoria para el resto de la aldea, pero para los que lo vivían era aún más difícil, ella lo sabía bien.

En su caso no fue la muerte, sino la ambición de Orochimaru la que separó al equipo, cuando él se fue se llevó algo con él, no podía decir con palabras que había sido exactamente, pero algo faltaba; Jiraiya y ella siguieron adelante, porque era lo que debía hacerse, pero siempre que volteaba hacia atrás, hacia las tardes de misiones sencillas y algo aburridas, sentía ese vacío.

Después se fue Jiraiya, ella también lo hizo; cuando volvieron a verse nada había sido igual, solo el escozor en la vieja herida causada por la partida, Orochimaru se había vuelto el enemigo, ambos lo comprendían, sabían que él había asesinado a su sensei y que debían olvidar lo que alguna vez habían sido. Pero era difícil, tanto como lo fue saber de su muerte. Recordo que aquel día, cuando cayó la noche, le había sido imposible no llorar. Cuando Jiraiya fue asesinado también lloró, derramó lágrimas por ellos, por su antiguo equipo, por lo que habían perdido.

Luego de un rato pensó en otro equipo siete, el de Kakashi; ahí de nuevo la muerte había interferido, pero en este caso la herida se había grabado de forma más permanente. Kakashi y Rin jamás volvieron a ser los mismos después de la muerte de Obito, aún cuando parecían normales, todo el mundo sabía a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos cuando permanecían demasiado tiempo callados.

Quizás para aliviar el dolor, ambos se habían apoyado en el otro y en Minato, en luchar por el presente y el futuro y honrar el pasado. Entonces Rin murió, dejando detrás de ella consecuencias más marcadas, al menos para Kakashi. Era sabido que en un mundo donde cualquier misión puede convertirse, literalmente, en la última, hacer lazos era tanto una bendición como una maldición, por todo lo que significaría perderlos. Aún así todos tenían lazos ya afectivos, ya amistosos con otros ninjas; en el caso de Kakashi, la pérdida de dos amigos preciados había derivado en su renuencia a crear lazos de algún tipo por temor.

O al menos así había sido hasta que le habían asignado al más reciente equipo siete, al que le recordaba a ella la historia de su equipo, o quizás peor.

En el sentido práctico se podría decir que ese equipo siete era, de todos los que se habían graduado en aquella generación, el más equilibrado respecto a las habilidades de sus miembros. Uno que creo lazos que le recordaban al de los pasados equipos siete: amistad y rivalidad, destacando entre los demás. Pero se diferenciaba de los anteriores precisamente por sus miembros. Por Naruto, a quien la mayoría rechazaba porque llevaba encerrado en su interior al Kyuubi. Por Sasuke, único sobreviviente de su clan, cuya nobleza se había visto ensuciada por el odio. Por Sakura, cuyo potencial no había sido correctamente explotado hasta que ella la había tomado bajo su cargo.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo ese equipo siete había estado junto, pero había sido muy poco, al menos en comparación con el resto de los equipos. Aún así entre ellos se habían formado lazos que nadie podría comprender, salvo ellos mismos. Una lealtad que no había dudado ni siquiera cuando Sasuke abandonó Konoha para cumplir sus planes de venganza. Ni siquiera cuando la primer misión de rescate falló habían flaqueado en sus esperanzas. Ni siquiera el tiempo.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que Kakashi había regresado con un bastante deprimido Naruto. Y en ese caso Naruto y Sakura no permanecieron juntos, dándose apoyo y palabras de aliento respecto al amigo ausente, no, ellos habían optado por el camino del entrenamiento para poder garantizar que ese amigo ausente algún día regresaría a casa. Eso era algo que Tsunade admiraba en ellos.

No fueron la muerte ni la ambición los que los habían separado, sino el deseo de venganza y la mala influencia de otros. Pero la esperanza no moría, podía ver el brillo en los ojos de ambos, el anhelo de que todo fuera mejor que antes, que estuvieran juntos.

A veces pensaba que ese equipo siete rompería el esquema de eterna separación, aunque fuera de forma trágica, porque quizás para ellos la única forma de volver a estar juntos sería muriendo a manos del otro.

O quizás, su deseo se cumpliría y lograrían salvar a Sasuke. Ella francamente esperaba que así ocurriera, porque no había conocido a nadie que se esforzara tanto como ellos lo habían hecho, lo seguían haciendo.

De cualquier forma el equipo siete original regresaría a Konoha y quizás entonces ningún otro futuro equipo siete volvería a cargar con el peso de aquel número.


End file.
